


Wetting a Diaper

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Wetting a Diaper

“Viktor… what is that?”

“Hmm?” 

Viktor paused in the middle of affixing the tape on his diaper, wrinkling his brow in confusion. _Right, this was the first time he and Yuuri were preparing for a flight together_.

“It's a diaper,” he replied, calmly finishing attaching the tape.

Yuuri only turned redder. “I… Yes, but… why are you wearing it?”

Viktor swallowed the hints of embarrassment that coiled in his stomach, reminding himself that it was _Yuuri_ and he wouldn't judge him.

“I wear them on flights… A fan took photographs of me waiting in line for the restroom during a flight once, and I really needed to go, and…” Viktor trailed off, clearing his throat. “It was really embarrassing, so I just wear these on flights now to avoid the situation entirely.”

Yuuri's face softened, but didn't get any paler. His cheeks were still stained pink as he reached out and touched Viktor's shoulder. “I'm sorry that happened, Vitya,” he murmured. “Your secret is safe with me.”

On the flight, Viktor always waited as long as possible before relieving himself into the diaper. He didn't care much for the feeling of the bloated nappy around him once it had cooled and began to dry. He limited his fluid intake, as well, not wanting to overfill the diaper and stain his pants.

“Vitya?”

He didn't realize that he had been squirming in his seat until Yuuri's hand landed on his arm, soft and warm. His cheeks flushed pink, and he tried to still his wiggling hips.

“It's okay, love,” Yuuri whispered. “You can go, remember?”

Viktor nodded. There wasn't too much longer in the flight, so he wouldn't need to be uncomfortable for too long.

“It's alright,” Yuuri encouraged again.

With Yuuri's permission, Viktor began to relax. He peed into the diaper with his eyes shut, filling it almost to capacity. Once he had finally pushed out the last drops, the diaper was squishy and warm. It wouldn't be long until it began to cool, and Viktor cringed at the thought. 

“We'll get you changed as soon as we land,” Yuuri promised.

Viktor sighed softly. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.”

Yuuri took his hand and squeezed. “Always.”


End file.
